


let's watch the stars

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: the moon was whole once [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Reincarnation, but i will have it there just in case, i wasn't sure if the death was explicit enough for the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: blake's always wondered why velvet seems so familiar





	let's watch the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i somehow came to the conclusion this would be the best way to introduce the au i started thinking of yesterday bye have fun

The rooftop door opened behind her, and Blake turned.

 

“Blake?”  It was Velvet, rubbing her eyes while she approached.  “Why are you up here?  It’s late.”

 

“I, uh…”  Blake glanced back up to the moon overhead.  “I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Velvet was finally standing next to her, and traded the eye rubbing for rapid, mildly confused blinking.  “I usually just walk around for a bit when I can’t sleep.”

 

That’s fair.  “Stargazing usually helps with me.”  The stars.  Not the moon.  Not counting every last drifting shard over and over like ceiling tiles, not tracing the jagged edges like an old painting, not drinking in every last drop of moonlight.  No.  Only the stars.  The distant, distant stars, somehow feeling like they’re within reach.  Only the stars, never the moon, and absolutely not both.

 

Velvet realized she could honestly say that she’s heard of weirder habits in all her years at Beacon.  Her previous confusion faded quickly after that.  “Mind if I join you?”

 

“Sure.”

 

She sat down next to Blake and let her rest her head on her shoulder.  “Anything I can help with?”

 

Blake wrapped an arm around Velvet’s.  “Just hang out with me for a bit.”

 

“Can do.”  With that, they both looked at the sky in silence for a moment.  Velvet leaned her head against Blake’s after a little bit.  “... Why do you think the moon looks like that, anyway?”

 

Closing her eyes, Blake breathed in deep and breathed out slowly.

 

* * *

 

  
  


The planet below, rugged and torn in spots, still looked beautiful from the window.  She stifled a laugh as she scanned the surface, but still smiled, propping her elbows against the railing.

 

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and familiar ears entered the edge of her view.  “Hi, B.”

 

She turned her head to look at the face now resting on her shoulder.  “Hey, V.”

 

A quick nuzzle, and she started looking down as well, expression growing warmer.  “I can’t believe we’ve actually made it.”

 

“We couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

“Oh, shush…”

 

“V, you’re the smartest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.  You’ve earned a few compliments.”

 

She went quiet, and stepped away from her.  “But… I couldn’t even save Shard.”  As her wife turned to face her, she couldn’t keep herself from crying, no matter how hard she tried.  “There’s so many people left behind, and they’re all going to  _ die, _ all because I couldn’t fix things.  I’m not smart  _ enough, _ B.”

 

“Oh, V…”  She cupped her wife’s face in her hand, wiping a tear away with her thumb.  “It’s not your fault.  Things were happening too fast to think.  Just making as many ships as we did is amazing.”  Gently, she put their foreheads together.  “This is our second chance.”

 

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes.  “You’re right, B.  Thank y-”

 

Sirens.  Loud sirens started blaring, the lights went blood red, and people started clamoring around them.  One man stepped towards the couple from the mass of figures.  “Ma’am, there you are!”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Your calculations were way off- we’re going to crash into the moon!”

 

Her eyes grew wide.  She didn’t hear anything else, she hadn’t realized her wife started holding her hand, the two were already rushing to the pilot seats.  “I can’t let this happen, not now, no, no, no-”

 

“V, wait-”

 

“B.”  She gripped her hand tight.  “This is my second chance.”

 

The others had acted fast.  All but one of the escape pods were used by the time they started calculating their new course.  Regrettably, the ship also acts fast, they realized as they input the new course into the piloting system.

 

“V…  we’re too close.  It’s- it’s not going to turn fast enough, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...”

 

The tears came back in double the force, but her movements were still certain.  “I can still send this to the other ships.”  She pulled up her scroll and typed faster than she thought possible.  Her fingers almost felt sore as she hit send, finally letting her scroll slip from them as the message was received.

 

Watching this, she wanted to start crying as well.  All she hoped for was crumbling away.  And so, she let herself cry.  After all this, all she could do was hold on.  “I love you, V.”

 

Eyes screwed shut, she held her as tight as she could.  “I love you too, B.”

 

Finally feeling some small amount of safety for the first time in years, she let her eyes close.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Slowly, Blake opens her eyes up to the sky again.  “I’m not sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is, literally the only rwby thing over 100 words i've written that wasn't either weiss-centric or about my ocs (look forward to oc fic by the way), so PLEASE tell me if and how i can do better at these gorls but until then i'm hiding behind the excuse that most of this fic took place in an entirely different life


End file.
